Montana (Project Freelancer: Rebirth)
Apperance Montana wears the ODST helmet, Recon shoulders, Para shoulders, Tactical Recon chestplate, Tac pad on her left wrist, and a Trauma Kit on her left thigh. Her primary color is Violet, and her secondary is Olive. Under her armor she stands at 5"10. She has long brown hair, and green eyes. She is considered very attractive to many men. She is slim; with... Appealing features... Personality Montana, like her sister, is a kind-hearted considerate person that tries her best to not be mean to others. She has a good sense of humor, and is sarcastic at times. She is very playful, and funny, but when it is time for business, it's time for business. When it comes to work, she doesn't stop until the job is done, and when it is done she tries harder to make it the best it can be. She is always looking out for others and tries to find the good in people, even when they are a ruthless arrogant monster. Relationships Alaska "You don't have to look over me like I'm some child. I know how to handle myself..." --- Montana responding to Alaska "What would you do if anything did happen to me?..." ''---Montana'' "What would I do? I would lose myself. I would not stop until what ever hurt you is dealt with. I will make their life a true living hell that cannot be escaped from. I will hunt them like a wild animal until they die." --- Alaska Montana really likes Alaska, she loves spending time with him and Maine... Mainly Alaska. She shows her feelings towards Alaska, when they are at the base hanging around, but Alaska rejects her movements towards him. As time goes by she starts to show that she doesn't care about Alaska anymore, but deep down she will always love him. Arizona Arizona and Montana are sisters. They are twins. Montan loves her sister as much as she can. She has been with her ever since their parents were taken from them by those alien monsters. She is all Montana has left and she is not going to let her fall too. Montana sees Arizona as a very competitive person, she fights until the end, she gives it her all, and then some. She is a perfect fighter, she was the stronger one of the twins, and she still is. Connecticut Montana and Connecticut are close friends because of Maine, and Alaska, she hangs out with him most of the time at the base, but only sees him as a friend. Maine Montana likes Maine's skills in combat, and sees him as a friend. She thanks him and Alaska for stepping in when Carolina attacks her and her sister. She also likes him because Alaska and Arizona likes him Nevada Montana and Nevada have a bit of a rivalry, but she doesn't really have ill wills for her, in the beginning . She really hates it when Nevada pulls tricks on her, saying Wyoming and her are having sex. (Even though she was not the one being targeted) Over time, Montana does grow a hatred of Nevada.... New York "Were they agents of ours?" --- Montana asks about Utah and York Montana wasn't there to witness the death of York and Utah, she doesn't know them. North Dakota "Nice shot..." --- Montana says in awe of how good North's Accuracy is Montana and North have a nuetral relationship. They hardly talk. South Carolina "There really is nothing good about him... he's a jerk... A monster." ''--- Montana's view of Carolina Montana has a negative feeling towards Carolina because he constantly attacks Maine, C.T. and the other Freelancers. She is really close friends with Alaska and Maine, and she really doesn't like it when people talk trash about her friends. Utah ''"Who?" --- Montana asks about Utah Montana wasn't there to witness the death of York and Utah, she doesn't know them. Wyoming "Why won't you just leave me alone? You are really annoying." --- Montana asking Wyoming Montana likes Wyoming, because of his sense of Humor, and she really likes his combat skills. She enjoys hanging out with him, and really enjoy his jokes. She hopes her and Wymoing could be friends. That was her view of him before all this crazy started happening. She makes him believe that she has gotten over Alaska to make him feel better but deep down it's all lies. She gets really annoyed with Wyoming at times when he tries to make a move, or when he cries. She believes they are Freelancers, and it's really getting rediculous. Backstory This character has no Backstory yet. Sorry. Skills and Abilities Montana is a strong soldier, but she doesn't really work well with Long range. She prefers short range weapons, and her Close Quarter Combat skills are off the charts; for a medic. Her secondary weapon is a Sub-Machine Gun because she doesn't really like to keep things slow. She likes things to be quick, like her, and she wants to finish the job as soon as possible, she doesn't procrastinate. Armor Enhancement Drop shield healing unit: Allows her to drop down a bubble shield that regenerates your health, and recharge your shields. It can take a decent amount of damage, but if taken enough it will shut down. Weapons 'Primary' Shotgun: A short-ranged weapon that Montana favors, it is good for staying in her drop shield, and if anyone comes closer, their brains will be out on the floor. Battle rifle: A standard issue rifle that is given to all soldiers as default. This is the longest ranged weapon that Montana uses, and it is good to get people that are further away from her, when her Shotgun can't reach. 'Secondary' MA6B: Montana uses an assault for a secondary instead of a magnum because it finishes the job quicker, and does more damage. Notes and Trivia Montana is addressed by many names. They are; Monta, Alyssa, Alison, eticca. Death Follow the story of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. The death of this character is not yet visible to the public due to spoilers. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth